Nothing to you
by Tecnoforce
Summary: Nobody knew about me. He hid me because he didn't want me. Only 4 people knew about me and one is an AI. I always tried to please him, but nothing worked. My name was Abby Stark and that was my lonely life. Now I have a great life. No more terrible dad. These days it's just me and who ever I decide to bring home that night. Now I am Abby Strong and I have the best life. Now I am
1. Prologue

1992

"Mister Stark, I'm sorry but she is your daughter." Some guy says.

"Give her to her mother."

"She is dead sir."

"Fine put her into Foster care. I don't want her."

"Oky. Enjoy your day sir"

"Wait, I'll take care of her Mr. Stark. She is your daughter."

"Fine, but I want nothing to do with her."

"Of course."

"Good miss Potts."

The man hands the strawberry blond the little one year old girl. He left and never came back.

2008

Abby grew in beauty. When she turned 17 her dad left to go to a weapons demo. All her life she had tried to prove to him that she was worth his time, but he never cared. She starved herself to get his attention, but that didn't work. After he got kidnapped she finally discovered he would never care. Two months went by and Tony was finally found. He came back a changed man. He was more caring and less playboy-y, but Abby got his worst. He started hitting her and screaming more on her. After a short while she couldn't take it anymore and left.

2009

Abby had gone back to her mothers surname and started her own company. Strong Industries became the biggest name in weapons. Soon the military and government agencies were begging for her to design weapons. In less then a year S.H.I.E.L.D. were hiring her for projects. One day one of her best friends came over. As he approached her house he noticed a young man leaving her house. He opened her front door and called.

"Honey, I'm home"

"Lab" was the answer he got. Before he could make it to her lab an explosion was heard. He raced down to her lab and found Abby buried under rubble.

"This is agent Barton." He spoke into his earpiece. "I need a medical team at Abby Strong's mansion."

"Clint it hurts"

"Just stay with me. Okay?"

Abby never answered because she fell unconscious.

One month later she woke up from her coma. However she was different. She was able to control others minds.


	2. Chapter 1

2012

Abby's POV

I was in my appartment. I was lying on my bed with, I think Peter, ontop of me. I was already shirtless and shortless and was busy taking his pants of when my phone started ringing. We both decided to ignore it and continued having a go around. Suddenly my phone went on speaker.

"We need to talk" a voice said.

"I'm busy." I moaned in pleasure as whats his name lightly bite down on my neck. "Call me tomorrow" another moan escaped my mouth.

"This is important. Barton has been compromised. "

"Give me a sec." I turned to look at the guy. "We're done."

"Come on we were just getting started."

"I know. Now leave." I use my powers on him to get him to leave. I walk with him to my door in nothing but my underwear. "Give me your number and I'll call you when this is al over Peter."

"It's John. Here" he takes my pen and writes his number just above my belly button. I open the door and allow him to leave. Outside my door stands Phil and Pepper.

"I see you're having fun. Who's the guy?" He asks.

"No idea. He looked hot so yeah. You interrupted us." I answer letting them in.

"Abby?" Pepper asks.

"Yeah. So what is this about Barton?"

"He got taken. We need your help to find him and something else. You in?"

"Can I use my powers on who I want?"

"No, but you will get a big fat payment."

"That is not needed. I'll help to get Clint back."

"There is a jet leaving tomorrow morning. Be at the docks at 6 am."

"Abby?"

"Yeah Pepper?"

"What hap..."

"I decided that trying to impress dad was pointless. Now I am happy."

"He is really sor..."

"I don't give a shit. Please leave my house."

Phil toke Pepper and left my house. I went to my room and got some sleep. The next morning the sun hit me in the face like a bitch, when my assistant Andrew opened my curtains. I groaned.

"I am suprised not to find a guy walking around and you in your lab."

"Sent him home. Take the week off and go home to visit your sister. Oh and her gift is in my lab on the counter. Please give it to her. "

"Of course miss Strong. Anything else?"

"Yes, can you..."

"Your Milo is on the counter in the kitchen and your invitation to the ball is on the counter. Shall I let them know you'll be attending? "

"No cancel. "

"Right away. Have a nice day." I look at my alarm clock. It's 5:48. Hopefully Phil won't be mad. I quickly change into a short black skirt and my see through black shirt with a black bra. I pair it with some nice black flats and keep my purple and yellow hair loose. I quickly make it to one of my cars and speed of towards the docks. I arrive at 5:59. Phil was standing outside a small jet. I waved and made my way over.

On board the jet Phil was sitting at a table of some sort. A cute dirty blond with blue eyes was sitting next to me. He looked so dreamy, cute and a bit like a lost puppy. He also had this innocent atmosphere to him.

"We're 40 minutes out sir" the pilot called. Phil stood up and walked to us.

"So this doctor Banner was trying to recreate the serum used on me?"

"A lot of poeple were." And that my friends is the point I totally spaced out. I was totaly out of it, until a certain fanboy snapped his fingers infront of my eyes.

"What?"

"He asked who you are"

"Abby Strong. You're cute. When this is all over how about we have a celebration in my room?"

"No. You are not seducing Captain America to get in bed with you, Abbs."

"Wait, he is Captain America?" He nodds. "Oh my eww. I almost slept with a 90 year old Virgin. Although taking his would be legendary it doesn't make it less wrong."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that 'cause we're here."

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

2012

Abby's POV

I exited the jet, and might I say at first look at the helicarrier I had only two thoughts.

Do they have wifi? And why are flamingoes so interresting?

"Ma'am? We are about to walk. Ma'am?" Tall blond and ancient brought me out of my thoughts about birds.

"What were you saying?"

"Always daydreaming. We are heading inside, Fury's waiting for you." A monotoned female voice said.

"Natasha Romanov. How is my dad's almost slut doing?" I asked smirking.

"Good. How is his slut daughter doing?" She fired back.

"Great." I said, bursting into laughter. "Man I miss our little insult sessions. But seriously how are you?" I asked as we made our way inside.

"Good, with the exception of Barton. You?"

"Great. No dumb dad. No name to live up to. It's just great." I answer as we made our way into the control room.

Random agents were saying stuff about being at hight or something. I wasn't paying much attention. I was looking at some guy playing Galaga at his station. I walked over to him.

"Wha'ca doing?" I asked as the man nearly jumped out of his chair.

"I... um."

"Your working and won't be playing again until we have a location on our target." I use my mind control on him. He simply nods. "Good. Back to work."

"I see you're still telling men what to do." A voice from behind me states.

"Well pirate. I guess I have that effect on men."

Nick chuckles. "Still won't work on me miss Stark. My earpiece blocks your powers out."

"And your memory. It's Strong. I have nothing to do with that jackass of an excuse of a father." I say getting mad.

"And people call me Fury." Nick joked.

"Nah. People should call you Nick Calm." I joke back. "So who am I working with?"

"You'll be working with Dr. Banner on finding the cube."

"Cool. Where is he?"

"Lab. You know your way."

"Yeah. Bye Nick." I say kissing his cheek.

I quickly make my way to the lab to find a man with salt and pepper hair. He looks like he is in his early 40's. He has curly brown hair, glasses and a nice suit. Man I hope he has some nice peraonality.

I know what your thinking. She nearly slept with Captain America, but she doesn't want to sleep with a doctor. Well considering he is the Hulk I don't want to take my chances.

"Hello. Not to be rude, but who are you?"

"Director Abby Strong of Strong Industries."

"Bruce Banner."

"It is an honour to meet you. Your work on gamma radiation is inspiring and I am a huge fan of you helping the people of India. I would be honoured if you would assist my organisation in helping finding a cure for a few sicknesses."

"So you want to experiment on me?"

"Heaven forbid. No. I am missing a few things for my cures and you might be able to help me."

"I thought Strong Industries only works with weapons?"

"Mostly. But I want to start a new side to the company."

"I'll help if you promise no tricks."

"I promise to Milo milkshakes."

"Wow. You must have her at your fingers. Milo milkshakes are her love and life. She won't break a promise if it involves Milo." Tasha says as she enters. "Fury wants you."

"Sweet. See you later." I start to follow her to Nick's office. She knocks once and then leaves.

"Come in" Nick answers. I enter his office and might I say there is a reason I call him Pirate. Well except the whole eyepatch. His office is pirate themed. This office is the only office of his that shows what he likes. The only way in is by him giving you clearance to enter. Which I have.

"You called me?"

"Yes. Your assistant called and said to remind you, you have party to go to. And before you try to argue I agree with him."

"Why?" I groan.

"You have to be in the public eye. They can't be suspicious. You're going. End of conversation." Fury answered waving me off. As I was about to exit a stated.

"This was a conversation? "

I quickly made my way to the Bridge to find agent Hill. When I finally found her she nodded at me to follow her. She led me towards a plane. There was folded up dress waiting for me. I quickly got dressed in it as I was on my way to the ball in Stugard.

By the time I finally arrived at the ball it had started an hour ago. I entered the ball in a black and green dress that fell to the floor. I was on my way to the waiters with champion when all hell broke loose.

Man I wish I could be a flamingo.


	4. Chapter 3

2012

Abby's POV

You must be thinking what is this girls obsession with flamingoes. Well long story short, a flamingo bit dad once and I took a liking to them.

Anyways, right now I'm in deep shit and I ain't gonna sugarcoat it. Some dude grabbed the host and throw him onto a stone table. People were running outside, the man let the host go and I, being stupid me, ran to the host and hit into the man.

"Sorry." I mumbled making my way over to the host. I grabbed the eye device. "Cool, but if you wanted him to feel more pain then you should have turned it up."

"You are an interresting mortal." He stated grabbing my arm. "Come with me." He started pulling me outside. He made copies of himself and surrounded everyone. "Kneel." The poeple still didn't kneel. He pushed me to the floor and held his septer to my head. "I said KNEEL!!" He powered up his glowing stick.

Normally I am a calm person, that can handle about anything, with the exception of a glowing-freaking-deathstick. So I did what any normal person would do. I screamed.

"Kneel or I shoot her!" People started kneeling. "Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

"Not to men like you." An old man spoke.

"Have to agree with the old man." I stated.

"Their are no men like me."

"There are always men like you."

"Look to your elders and let him be an example." The moment his weapon left my head I kicked him in the knee, causing him to shoot to above the old man's head.

A blurr of red, white and blue reflected the blast, mid-air, and hit mister rhino fail to the ground. I took my chance and ran into the the other hysterical poeple.

"The last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above others, we ended up disagreeing. "

"The soldier. The man out of time."

"I'm not the one whose out of time."

"Loki drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha's voice ran through the air. People started ranning and I used my powers to get poeple to leave. By the time I was done helping people get away the fight was still going on. I ran at loki and grabbed his arm and pulled him into a lock, that Nat showed me. Unfortunately I did not know he was strong and he throw me ontop of Steve. Suddenly Shoot to trill started playing.

"Please no. If you love me don't let it be my..." and as if karma didn't like me it was my dad that made his entrance. "I hate you universe." I got off Steve and made my way to the jet that Nat brought close to the group.

"Wel hello Hot stuff. Name's Tony Stark, but you can call me your roommate tonight." Tony says with a smirk and wink.

"Gag me. I would much more prefer to have sex with Rhino head. Don't let that go to your head, Loki. If it is between my dick of a dad or a guy that tried to kill me I choose the second. Nat do you have a spare change of cloths."

"Abby?"

"Here" she hands me a duffel bag. "You don't have to give them back. Their not mine."

I grab the bag and look at the content. It is a black cat suit. I take out my knife and cut the suit up and make it into a short short and a top that shows my belly and has no sleeves. I turn to Steve.

"Can you get the zip." Steve blushes and zips my dress down. I start removing my dress and am left in my underwear. I turn around to see all the men staring at me. "What? Never seen a girl half naked?"

"I don't think it is a good thing that I am having sexual desires about my daughter."

"Not the worst thing you have ever done." I say putting on the outfit.

"Look I am sorry abou..."

"Don't even try that BS with me. You hit me and said things no girl should ever hear. I will work with you, but I won't forgive you. "

"You are the Hawk's little whore friend. The one with powers over the mind. I also have that power."

"Wait your a mind freak?"

"Yes"

"No way." I hear dad and Steve start a conversation behind my back. "Do you also get those headaches when you use your powers to much?"

"All the time. Do you get those feelings when someone close to you is thinking about you?"

"Oh do I. I hate it when your in the middle of sex and you get that feeling."

"Tell me about it."

Suddenly lighting strikes. I yelp and grab onto Loki.

"What is the matter scared of lighting?"

"A tad."

"Not overly fond of what follows."

"What do..." I am interrupted by dad opening the back and a guy entering the yet. "Well, hello there." He grabs Loki and Loki grabs me and pulls us out of the yet. "Come on. Second time this has happend to me."

The guy throws us to the ground and I hit a tree. When I finally get to my feet I see my dad hit the guy into the ground nearby.

"What are they doing?" I ask making my way over to him.

"Your father just said something to insult my brother and it looks like they are about to fight. So we have time."

"Wanna do it?"

"Why not."

Fun fact about Loki it is really hard to get his armor off, but he is really good. By the time Blondy, dad and strangely Steve get back up the mountain we are re - dressed. We get back on the plane and leave for the Helicarrier.


	5. Chapter 4

2007

Abby's POV

It was one of those days. Dad had said he would be at dinner, but like usual he wasn't. I really needed him tonight. The girls at school had been mean and called me names again. One had even kicked me in the belly when I was picking up my books. I just needed him there to make me feel beter. I signed and stood up and made my back to my room.

I sat on my bed looking at the wall infront of me. Thoughts of just ending it screamed in my head to listen to them. I entered my bathroom and picked up my razor. I pulled up my sleeve and looked at my already pink lines that mark the last time I did it. Things had started to turn for the best, but life hates me.

I set the blade on my skin, looking up at my reflection in the mirror. The first cut was fast and nearly painless. The second cut was more painful as I pressed it harder onto my skin. After that it was easy. After about 15 cuts I looked up at my reflection. I walked out of my bathroom and back into my room.

"Ma'am. You are bleeding. Shall I call miss Potts to help."

"No. Tell my dad if he asks where I am I run away to die." I say packing my bag.

"Miss I do not think that is wise. If you just allow me to call miss Potts, maybe she might be able to help."

"No and that is final."

"Very well." I grabbed my bag and left the house. I walked down the street until I got to one of the beaches. I went and sat under the sand part of a pear. I sat there and just looked at the waves. That is how I wanted to die. Looking at something I would never be, beautiful.

After ten minutes things were starting to begin to spin. Footstep were heard above my head. Then what sounded like a struggle. Soon shouting was heard. After a while a man came crashing through the planks. He was holding a gun and shooting at someone above him. Something in me did not like that and I tackled the man. He turned to hit me when we were on the ground. I toked my fingers into his eyes and scratched them. He let out a scream of pain. I delivered a punch into his neck right where his windpipe is. I brought my foot down on his wrist so he couldn't shoot me. When I heard a snapping sound I grabbed the gun and held it towards him. True be told I have no idea how to shoot or if I am even holding it right. Another man came through the hole and I turned towards him. He had a gun in his hand. He looked at me and then to the man on the floor who was in pain and the back to me.

"You did that?"

"Yes, so don't come any closer or I'll... I'll shoot."

"You are holding the gun wrong to do that." He could tell by the strange look I was giving him I was confused. "Your hand is on the button that will make the bullet holder fall out." He lowered his gun. "Why don't we talk? But can I ask you to move away from the man behind you he is dangerous. I won't help him. My friends are going to take him away then we can talk, but you have to lower the gun, okay?"

"No. Your friend can take him, but I am not lowering the gun."

"Okay." He looked up, "You can take him." Three men came through the hole. All three saw the gun in my hand and raised theirs. "I got this handled. Take the suspect." Two came and got the man from behind me and took him away. The third left with them. "See they are gone. What's your name child?"

"Jasmin."

"You don't look like a Jasmin. My name is Clint. See, here is my badge." He tossed me his badge and I looked at it. It had a bird on it and said his name was CLINTON F BARTON. "Now what are you doing here?" He said stepping closer.

"Don't or I'll shoot." I pulled the gun toward my head and plased it under my chin. "I... I will shoot. Just leave me here. I want to die."

"Now why would a beautiful girl like you want to do that?"

"I... I am not beautiful. I deserve to die. Nobody wants or cares about me."

"Okay then do it." I didn't need to be told twice. I gripped the gun and was about to shoot when I hit the button and sent the bullets to the ground. I fell to the ground to put them back in when a hand stopped me. He pulled me into him. I started crying and he hugged me. The spots started dancing faster. He pulled away and saw the distant look in my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Abby." I whispered. I started feeling even more light headed. Before everything went black I heard him whisper something no one has ever said to me.

"I'll help you."

I woke up days later at Clint's house. He explained how he thought it would be dangerous to take me to a hospital. We became good friends fast after that. He let me stay at his place until I was ready to go home. That was two months after I ran away. He drove me home. We stayed in contact. I found out dad never even asked where I was. Pepper was so busy she didn't even notice. That's when I discovered I was truely nothing to him.

When ever I was low or needed to talk to someone I called Clint. He saved me from myself so many times.

* * *

2012

We were all in a room above the the control room. We were watching Nick talk to Loki.

"Incase it is unclear. You try to escape or even scratch the glass." Nick hits a button. "30 000 foot drop straight down in a cage. You get how that works. Ant, " he pointed to Loki, "boot." He pointed to the controls.

I didn't pay much attention after that. I was looking for my dad. I spotted the guy from earlier playing games again.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Bruce joked.

"He is going to drag this out. So Thor what is his play?" Steve asked.

"He's got a army, called the Chitauri, I think. They are not from any realm known. They will win him earth in return he will give them the Tesseract." I answered for Thor.

"How?"

"She has her ways." Nat answered Thor.

"An army from outer space?"

"I know my reaction too."

I started my way to the Galaga guy again. I stood behind him. "Again, really?"

"Umm."

"That man is playing Galaga. Thought we would not notice but we did." Dad shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"If I catch you again I will tell the Director."

"Doctor Banner is only here to find the cube. I was hoping you two could help him, but judging by the fact that Abby got something out of him, I want her to assist agent Romanov. How did you get that information out of him."

"Easy, " Nat made her way over to me. We were about to leave when I called over my shoulder, "We had sex and his mind spilled the beans."

"WHAT?!" I hear my dad scream as we made our way to Loki's cage.


	6. Chapter 5

2012

Third person's POV

Tony stood watching his daughter dissappear again. He turned his attention to Fury.

"Why is she here and what is this about mind stuff?"

"Miss Strong..."

"She is a Stark." Tony cut him off.

"No. She is a Strong. She can get any piece of information. She is fine with doing anything to get it."

"Even sleep with someone?"

"If you have not noticed she has changed. She is a play girl and it is known to the world. She is not the girl that listened to you. You caused her to change and there is no going back for her now."

"Why is that?"

"Because of you."

* * *

Tony's POV

Flashback

2008

I had just decided to stop making weapons and everyone was asking if I was in the right state of mind. I mean come on I just want to stop making weapons for baf (bad as f*ck) guys. Can you believe the nerve of some people.

I was standing in my living room, looking out over the ocean. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see my daughter behind me. What does she want?

"Dad?" Her voice unsure.

"What?!" I snapped. She looked scared. "What? Don't waste my time!"

"I... um... I..." she stuttered.

"Stop stuttering and speak."

"Are you alright?"

"Will people stop asking that. You know I hate it when people pretend to care."

"I... I do care. I just..."

"You just wanted me to re-open the weapons manufacturing. Well I won't so you just have to live with it. All you want is to have money. You are just a selfish spoiled girl."

"I... I am not spoiled. You never gave a shit about me. All you care about is your whores and your alcohol."

"You know nothing about me. Maybe you just need to get laided. That will help you. You just need a man to tell you what to do."

"I do not listen to men. You... you will no longer tell me what to do."

"You will do as you are told. You will listen to me, you little bitch." I grabbed her arm. She tried to pull her arm away. "No you listen to me" she pushed me in a attempt to get away. "You little bitch." I couldn't help myself and I slapped her through her face. I let to of her and she ran. That was the last I saw her.

* * *

2012

I went to the lab to help doctor Banner.

Abby's POV

I was walking wiyh Nat to Loki's cage.

"So what's the plan?" I ask Natasha.

"I think you should go in and see what you can get out of him."

"Okay." I made my way into his containment. "So what are you doing?"

"Umm. Raising horses through a meadow"

"Sarcasm is not your thing."

"I have a quistion"

"Go for it."

"Why do you hate your father and how are you and Clint friends?"

"Let me show you."

* * *

In Abby's mind.

2008

Dad just hit me and I ran to my room. I grabbed my bag and started throwing clothes into my bag. Dad was knocking on my door. I grabbed my bag and went to the window. I climbed out of it and walked on the ledge to the front of the house. I ran as fast as I could to the nearest pay phone. I throw my phone into a trash can. I made it to the phone and called the number I knew best. It rang and rang.

"Hey you have reached Clint Barton. I could come to the phone right now, so please leave a message and I will get back to you."

"Hey CB. I need you. You know where to find me. If you aren't there by 5 pm I'll never bother you ever again. Bye Clint"

I ended the call and made my way over to the beach. I sat at the first place I ever met him. Time went by pretty fast and he never showed. I got up and left. I was almost at the forest that you drive by on your way out of town, when a car drove by. It stopped just infront of me. It looked like one of my dads cars.

"Sorry. I just got home and when I heard the message I raced over." Clint said exiting his car. He pulled me into a hug. "Come on get in the car and tell me what happened." I made my way to his car and sat next to him. We drove to his house. There I explained everything.

"And then he hit me and I ran." I cried.

"Don't worry. You don't have to go back there again. You can stay here until you land on your feet again. Maybe I can get my boss to give you a temporary job. Just a warning he is a bit of a mean person."

Just then there was a knock at Clint's door. He made his way over to it. He opened it for a man with all black clothes. You know what stood out to me most about him. His boots had a small smeer on them.

"Barton you have not answered your phone to come in." He stepped in past Clint and saw me. "Whose the girl?"

"Abby Stark." I answered with tear fulled eyes.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked.

"My life. All I want to do is be good and help people, but I just can't do anything right."

"Abbs, your dad was wrong. You are a smart girl with a lot of PhD's. You can do so much beter then he did. I meen look at my arrows. They are the most high tech thing that S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever seen."

"Your the one that designed his arrows?" I nod. "How would you like to work for us as an asset. We will help you and in return you design weapons for us. " I nod again. "Is that a deal." He exstained his hand for me to take.

"Deal."

"Names Fury."

* * *

2012

"So you have to pay back him back for helping you. Is that why you care for him."

"Yes he saved me from a monster." I say with fake tears in my eyes.

"He is not the monster that's the problem."

"So Banner. That's your play." I say tears disappearing from my eyes. I walk to the door. Nat opens it. "Loki meens to unlish the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'll stay here with the prisoner. "

She takes of in the direction of the lab. I turn back to the cage and walk closer to it.

"How did you fool me?"

"Easy I got into your head when we had sex and I used yourself against you."

Suddenly she ship got hit and I fell ontop of Loki's cage controls. His door opened and he walked over to me.

"Thank you, my pet." He said before kicking me in the head.


	7. Chapter 6

2009

Abby's POV

"Miss Strong can you hear me?" The nurse quistions.

I nod my head. I turn my head and smile at Agent Coulson, who stands next to my bed. He smiles back.

"Can you tell me how old you are?"

"18" my voice came out like a whisper then an answer.

"Good. Now can you tell me if this hurts" she says as she presses my ankle.

"Please stop that hurts." She immediately let go, but it looked like she was in a zombie state. "Um can I please have some water." She nodds and moves to get water. "On second thought can I have some Alcohol? " I quistion. She nodds and makes her way out of the room. "I am no doctor, but I am pretty sure she is not suppost to give me alcohol. Why is she listen to me."

"I have heard of this before. You are most likely able to control her mind. The explosion must have given you access to more of your brain."

"So I am a brain freak?"

"Yes" Phil chuckles. "Would you be up to it if we run some test on you when your beter?"

"Oky."

* * *

5 months later...

"So we have your results back. Good news and bad news. Which one first?"

"Bad." I answer Nick

"We can't find a cure for your powers."

"And the good?"

"You can read minds, control minds and you have full control over your body."

"Oky. Am I allowed to go back to my life before the accident?"

"Yes. Agent Barton will be taking you home today."

Clint came by later and collected me. We drove to my beach house. They made their way inside the house. They were sitting in the living room over looking the sea.

"I like this. Some day I want this." Clint said looking outside.

"I always get what I want." Abby stated never looking away from the waves breaking on the sand. I looked so much like a ballet damce.

"What do you want now?"

"Us"

Clint sighed. "You know that can't happen. Not only am I an agent but I am twice your age. I mean I am 38 and you are 18."

"I don't care. Age is just a number."

"And jail is just a place. You know I love you, but we can't be together."

"I don't care. Kiss me" I say trying to use my mind powers.

"Abby, no. I can..."

"I said kiss me." His eyes turned to a zombie state. He leaned over and kissed me. I pulled back. "I want you to remember this. So I want you to do what ever I say, but I want you to be yourself." His eyes left their zombie state. He looked confused to what just happened. "Kiss me again." He leaned over and kissed me again. His lips were so soft and full. I pulled away again. I stood and he followed.

* * *

(Just a warning this next part my be seen as a sexuel scene, but it goes nowhere near saying what happens. It is just a lead up to what we all know happens)

I sighed. And looked at a photo of me and dad. I knew he didn't care. I needed someone to care and show me love. I turned back towards Clint. "Show me how much you love and care for me." I say. Not a moment later his body is against mine. He pulls me into another kiss, but this one is different. This one is more passionate. He licks my bottom lip, I part my mouth and his tong enters my mouth. I moan in pleasure as his hands travel up my shirt. I move us towards the bedroom door. He opens ot and moves us towards the bed. I lays me down on the bed and starts to remove my shirt.

"I want... I want you to show me you are in charge of me." I say as my shirt lands on the floor.

The next morning I didn't feel like the little scared girl at run away from home, I felt like a powerful woman. I guess dad was right, I need a man to show me who is in charge for me to discover that I will always be in charge.

* * *

2012

I got up from only to see Thor in Loki's cage. One of Loki's minions grabs me and pulls me to my feet.

"The humans think us immortal. Shall we test that."

Suddenly the sound of a body falling to ground stops Loki from pressing the button.

"Step away please." He motions to Loki. He casts a quick look in my direction. "You like this. We started on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does." He powers up the weapon. "Want to find out?" Just as he was about to shoot Loki a golden spear stabbed through his shirt. He fell to the floor.

"No!!" Both I and Thor shouted. Loki made his way over to the controls onve more. He pressed a few buttons and Thor dissappeared along with the cage. Loki didn't close the hole in the ship. He made his way over to me. I tried to get away, but I couldn't.

"Join me" he said. I laught.

"Never."

"Then die." I grabbed my arm and moved me towards the hole. Green mist surrounded my leg and a chain formed from it. At the end was nothing but air. "This is the heaviest element that is found in the nine realms. Goodbye." He kissed the top of my head. A small ball looking like stone formed at the end of the chain. It fell through the hole and pulled me with it.

As I fell to my death I couldn't help but think that I deserved it. Lucky for me we had moved over the water. The ball dragged me to the bottom of the sea bed. I tried to swim up, but the chain stopped me from reaching the air. I tried with all my power to reach the top, but the stupid ball held me back. I started loosing my breath. I searched my pockets for anything that could help me. All I found was one of Clint's arrows, that will shoot four flers one each 3 hours for 12 hours, and a re-breather. It will last about 6 hours. I invented them to make oxygen for 6 hours from what ever was near it.

I put the re-breather in my mouth, just after planting the arrow and shooting the first fler. I start swimming as far as the chain would allow me to find some thing to excape.

* * *

Third person's POV

On the Helicarrier Coulson was dieing. He had just shot Loki into the wall. Nick Fury came running in.

"Sorry boss the god rabbited."

"It's okay eyes on me."

"I'm clocking out here."

"Not an option agent."

"It's okay boss. They didn't have something to..."

"Coulson. Coulson. Somebody find Strong. Now!" Agents ran of looking for her.

"Agent Coulson is down. "

"There is a medical team on their way."

"They are already here. They called it. " Fury stood and made his way to the control room to tell Abby. After three hours of nobody being able to find her, he decided to look through the video footage of her last know location. He was worried when he found out it had been in Loki's cell room. He was saddened to see Loki throw her of the ship. He called Tony and Steve to talk to them.

After he had told them about Coulson never giving up on them he dropped the biggest bomb shell.

"We also discovered what happend to Abby."

"What happened to my daughter?"

"She fell from the helicarrier. We are on our way back to where we think her last location was, but by the time we reach there she would have been underwater for about ten hours. There is little to no way she would have survived that." Both hero's rose and left.

Not long after the Avengers saved New - York.

* * *

Abby's location.

It had been ten hours now. The re-breather had long since stopped working. Abby had managed to hold her breath for another seven minutes, but she was gone. She laid next to Clint's arrow. She never went anywhere without the fold up arrow.


	8. Chapter 7

2012

Third person's POV.

It had now been nearly 12 hours since Abby went missing. All the Avengers were helping search for Abby. The sun had set an hour ago. The Quinjet hover over the water. Clint stood at the open door looking over the water. Loki was in the aircraft with him. Everyone knew if they didn't find Abby alive tonight Loki wouldn't see the morning light.

Natasha made her way over to Clint. "We should head back. We won't find her tonight."

"We have to stay. Just a little longer." He knew Abby would have left a way to find her. The rest of the Avengers came and sat with them overlook the ocean. After ten minutes of just looking Banner was first to speak.

"We should go back. If she is here she would have been at sea for 12 hours now."

"Not yet. Just a give it a min..." suddenly a fler shoot up from the water not 20 yards away. "Thats my girl." Clint dove into the water and swam down to the bottom. He found Abby on the sea floor. He quickly made his way up to the Quinjet that was above his position. When he broke the water he yelled out for his arrows. Nat tossed them to the Archer. He grabbed the one he needed and tossed the rest back. He dove back down. When he reached her he used his lazor arrow and cut her free. He also noticed that the chain had been hit with something in an attempt to escape. He dragged her body to the surface. Once they surfaced Thor quickly pulled her in.

Doctor Banner quickly examend her and was saddend to discover she had drowned. "She died about 5 to 6 hours ago. She drowned. She must have had a re-breather." All the Avengers turned to Loki ready to kill him, well all but one.

Hawkeye started laughting. All the Avengers gave him strange looks. "You really think she is dead." He laught even harder. The rest of the heroes thought he was struggling to come to terms with what has happened. "You guys clearly didn't read her file correctly." He put his hand on her face and squeezed her nose.

Not ten seconds later Abby started coughing up water. She looked up at Barton who was laughting. "I hate you, sometimes Barton. Now is not one of them."

"What dark magic is this?" Thor quistions.

"You cut off blood flow to your body exsept to your brain and longs." Barton asked. Abby nodded.

"I had about ten more minutes of air left. I can't believe you remembered to squeeze my nose to force me to breath."

"I can't believe you still carried my arrow around with you."

"I am confused." Steve said.

"I have complete control over my body and only allowed my body to send enough oxygen to my brain to survive until the last fler was shot."

"Enough questions. She needs more oxygen for her body to restart. Somebody hand me the oxygen mask from the first aid bag." Clint polityly ordered. Natasha was the one to hand him the mask. "Okay Abby time to sleep and when you wake up you'll feel beter."

"Can I sleep with you?" Abby asked sleepy as her body began to take on the new oxygen it was receiving.

"Okay. Come on." He picked her up and sat both of them in a corner of the jet. Abby feel asleep on his shoulder only after say something that made Stark do a double take.

"Still showing me your the one in charge." Clint laught and just answerd.

"Just like old times."

Once Stark was sure his daughter was asleep he started to quistion his teammate. "Why did my daughter say you showed her who was in charge."

Clint sighed. He always knew this day would come. "It was the day she found out about her powers. She had been doing test to see if she could control others minds and her results came back. We had been friend for two years at that time. We both liked each other but we knew it would never work. I was twice her age and an agent. I took her home. We talked for a bit and she used her powers on me. She made me show her how much I loved her. For the next week that was all we did. She let me go of her control and told me if I wanted to leave and never see her again she would not blame me. I stayed. She showed me what I was to afraid to admit to myself. That I truely loved her. We know we could not be together anymore so we decided that if fate wanted us together it would lead us to each other again. I left the next day on a mission. I haddend seen her since."

"So let me get this straight. You had sex with my daughter when she was half your age and then just left?"

"She only took your last bit of advice. And so what if I did. She was a legal adult. She could do what she wanted. Plus just leving is your style. You were never there for her when she needed you most." (I am not sure what the legal age of an adult is in America, bit where I am from it is 18.)

"I... I."

"No, you were so busy with your prostitutes that you didn't see she was in a deep dark hole that she couldn't see her way out of. You didn't see that she cared. She only asked cause she wanted to help you be a beter person. You didn't see she always tried to be what you never saw her as, good enough. You didn't see her starve herself, you didn't see her cut herself for you. All you ever saw was just a mistake."

"She... she cut herself for me?" His voice was shaky.

"Yeah. When I found her she was busy trying to die. She could have just sat there, but she saved my life by putting hers in danger. She was about to shoot herself because you didn't care. The only reason she is here today is because she didn't know how to hold the gun."

"She never..."

"She knew you would not care. So why try."

The rest of the flight back was quiet. Nobody said anything and that is how Clint wanted it. It took Abby's body two weeks to recover. In that time Thor and Loki left.

Clint and Abby went off grid for a while. Abby showed him a few places she owned, that S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't know about. Abby met Clint's family and started repairing her relationship with her father. Life was peacefull.

But life loved to throw stones at people to make things hard. Soon Abby would face one of the biggest stones she has ever seen.


	9. Epilogue

2013

Abby's POV

It had been little over a year now since the battle of New - York. Dad had a big small battle with his past. Thor kinda destroyed a part of London. I found out Coulson is still alive. Fury treathened to kill me if I told anyone. Life's been great. No supervillan for me to face, no alien armies, I'm pregnant and no more depression.

Yeah, you heard me I'm pregnant. Nobody but Clint knows. I am going to start showing soon and both Clint and I are scared.

Currently I am helping Pepper clean the lounge. Tony invited us over once again. I spilled some coffee on the table and it is just running everywhere. The coffee run until it hit Thor's hammer. I tried to wipe it up but there was still some got stuck under the hammer.

"Thor would you mind moving your hammer?" I asked. Thor didn't pay attention as he left with the other men. Pepper followed shortly behind them. I sighed in defeat.

"I am always picking up after the boys." Nat said as she made her way over to me. In one quick motion she picked up his hammer. I quickly cleaned under it. She sat it done.

"Thanks Nat. How long untill the boys figure out you can pick it up."

"I don't know, but it will break their egos. We should get on video. You sure you don't want to try to pick it up."

"Aggreed. And no. I don't do Shakespeare."

I made my way to where the boys were. I and Clint had already decided what the best option would be for our child. We weren't going to tell them.

The next day I went for my morning jog. As I crossed the intersection something didn't sit right with me. I was in the middle of the intersection when I heard a shot. Then everything went black.

* * *

Third person's POV

News traveled fast. In a matter of hours the whole New - York City knew of Abby's death. She took a bullet to the brain. It was a hired hit. Abby had made enemies in her life, like a drug Lord she put in jail a few years back. Nobody knew for certain who ordered the hit, all everyone knew was two people died that day.

Two weeks later the will was read and then the funeral. That was how she wanted it. At the table sat 8 people. The Avengers, Pepper and Nick Fury. Nick read her last will and testament.

"I Abby Stark, known as Abby Strong, write this of soundmind. I make Nick Fury my will reader. To my friend and family I leave to you all my belongings. To Bruce I leave my lab at Strong Industries and all my research. Hopefully you will be able to complete them for me. To Natasha I leave my cars and motorbikes. I know you will look after them well. To Thor, if you are on earth, I leave a factory I bought. It makes all kinds of Pop tarts. To Steve I leave the gym I bought. It was suppost to be a gift to you on the five year anniversary of you being found in the ice. To dad, Tony Stark, I leave my collection of wine. This collection is worth millions, so please don't drink it all. To Clint I leave all my estates. I know which one you liked so make sure to visit it often. To Pepper I leave my company. Please turn it into something good and not weapony. Lastly to Nick I leave all my money. Use it for good. If I have a child by this time please look well after him/her."

The next day the funeral was held. Clint recorded it. He put in some leave and disappeared. He made his way to the estate he liked the most. He knocked on the door before calling, "Honey, I'm home. "

Out from the kitchen came his pregnant girlfriend. "So, how was my funeral?"

Clint smiled at her joke. "See for yourself." They sat in the living room discussing the future.

"So my sister and her childs will be ariving tomorrow." Clint spoke as he entered the video into the player.

"Can't wait." She said. She watched as everyone she cared about apoke at her funeral. The only person she was hoping to be there wasn't there, like always. "So my dad didn't come to my funeral. I should have known."

She guess she was right. She was nothing to him in the end.


End file.
